crisscross love
by Smells Like Ikari
Summary: Criss cross love...sorry it's been so long! been preoccupied with...stuff anyways chapters may be a long wait rated r for sex maybe if your lucky! and language
1. a morning like any other

My first one!! Tee-hee!!!

Note: I do not own any of these characters, I wish, but don't

enjoy and don't forget to review!!!

This is sort of a prologue…gives you the main scoop!!!!

not all chapters will be like this

Chapter one…..The titans morning

RAVENS MORNING:

Raven waltzed down the stairs and out to the kitchen, for some reason she was in a good mood and she didn't know why. She went into the refrigerator and pulled out a small pre-made sandwich and made herself some tea. The other titans weren't up yet and she was still dressed in pajamas. Valentines day was coming up very soon and she was very unhappy deep inside, you see, she thinks no one likes her, but mostly robin, who she secretly likes. She thought for awhile and said her first words of that cold September morning, "He likes star so much…." She sighed and then exclaimed, "FUCK! What was that???" After feeling some strange rough wet-ness on her foot. She looked under the table to see beast-boy in kitty form licking her foot. "What are you doing crazy boy!!!??" she exclaimed as he morphed into human form bonking his head against the table.

Nothing…you spilled some tea on your foot and it's very good.

"your crazy beast boy!"

and with that she stormed into her room.

ROBINS MORNING:

Robin tossed and turned all morning, he couldn't stop thinking about star, her voice, her hair, those cute mini skirts and what he did to look up them. He felt something "down there" and felt around realizing what it was.

His face turned bright red and knew what he had to do….. after a few minutes of this he was thinking about star so much and this particular thing felt so good he almost made some noise, but he held it back…Then something awkward happened….he thought of raven and how beautiful she was when she actually smiled….this brought a whole knew perspective of her to him…..he was gonna go "Cape chasing" instead of his usual "Purple skirt chasing", He stopped and got up and thought of slade in a dress…this made his problem go away fast.

STARFIRES MORNING:

Starfire laid there asleep, dreaming about Cyborg and his gaming abilities which she liked so much. She woke up from this dream and dressed herself.

"Today", she said," I will impress him by playing of the gameing device!"

and she pranced downstairs seeing Raven and beastboy causing a commotion as she slowly approached….

CYBORGS MORNING:

Cyborg got up and unplugged himself and looked at his picture of Raven that graced his computer screen, he made an action to turn this off….after looking at her a few times.

He started downstairs, on the opposite way of Starfire and watched raven eating and beast boy being crazy.

BEAST BOYS MORNING:

Beast boy got up, his usual thoughts of raven…dressed himself and quickly turned into a fly and flew around looking for raven, as he did this he saw Starfire and cyborg walking and he headed to the kitchen where he saw raven getting food.

He flew under the table and got suck in some gum on the bottom of the table top.

"UGH!!" he screamed but all that came out was "buzz buzz buzzz" and raven didn't seem to notice. He wanted her attention so he saw his opportunity when he saw a drop of tea hit her bare foot, dropping down he morphed into kitty mode and began licking ravens foot, she however, did not like this……..


	2. Meet Mastermind

Chapter two:

Meet mastermind….

Hi-ya!!! I appreciate the nice reviews…tee hee

special thanks this fine Thursday go out to: XXRaven's Sister of DarknessXX , thanks for the review! contains fluff

"Titans go!" Robin called that down the hall as the titans prepared for battle.

Every one was at arms as they proceeded into a bank, robin on his cycle, cyborg in his c-car, raven and starfire overhead……

They arrived at the bank to realize that it was completely empty. A new villain, mastermind (my creation) was sitting uptop a bank tellers desk, black rose in hand.

He was very elegant, a pressed black suit with a blue satin lining and combed black/blue hair that fell neatly over one eye. "My name is mastermind" he said "And I have come to tell you….I have come for you!" A long thin finger pointed directly at Robin.

"What do you want with friend robin?" asked Starfire. "I simply request him my dear…"

Then he took Starfire and held a gun to her head. "Robin, If you don't come with me..I'll shoot her pretty little head off…"

Robin had no choice.

"OK….I'll go.." he said, mastermind realized star and took robin off far, far away….

AT TITANS TOWER

"Friend robin is……" Star couldn't go on…..Raven locked herself in her room….Cyborg and beast boy were less eccentric with their gaming….

Total emptiness in titans tower, such actions resembled sitting Shiva (Jewish funeral…ask me about it if you really want to know..)

Robin might be gone, but he was certainly not dead………

MASTERMINDS HIDE OUT..

"I have brought you here my little bird…" Mastermind said stroking robins cheek. "What do you want with me??" Robin was so scared at this minute. "this…" mastermind said as he pressed his lips against robins.

MOMENTS OF FORCED KISSING GO BY…..

"Do you like my kisses little bird?"

"I hate you…." Sighed robin…

" You don't mean that you know…." Crooned mastermind as he rambled on about gay life and how much better it as as robin made his except slowly but surely out the window. Mastermind hadn't noticed he was already half way to titans tower.

BACK AT THE TITANS TOWER….

" I am feeling the sick for Robin.." star said., the happiness almost drained from her.

Suddenly Robin came in looking ragged and beat.

"ROBIN!!!!" they all exclaimed as they rushed around him to see if he was aright……

When all of a sudden they heard a loud boom..

Masterminds voice boomed: " I have set a curse on all of you…this particular curse may tear you apart….muhahahahah!!!" and then it was gone……….

Tee hee sorry about the cliff hanger but just wait till the next one

Unkempt hair and un clean thoughts…


	3. Strange Relations

Chapter 3 Strange relations…

Hey all! Sorry about not writing yesterday, Chanukah activities got the best of me…

as for reviews, some people liked the gay stuff, and some didn't . I think some people are noticing English isn't my first language. Well here it is……

(BTW: It's called criss-cross love for a reason, the characters fall in love with one person and then change, so someone could like one person that another one likes and then develop feelings for someone else)

Two days after the mishap with mastermind, the titans were starting to think there was no curse. Everything was normal, until that night…….

Starfire and Raven stayed up and watched television, Raven was channel surfing when the remote's battery died right on the sex channel which was showing the movie "girls 4 girls", by this point Starfire was full of questions, "Raven why does she put that in her…OH! RAVEN SHE IS LEAKING FROM HER SPACHTAH!!!…What is she doing to that girl and why is she all tied up?" (If that series of words gave you an erection I suggest you cut it off with a safety scissors, It wouldn't be very hard now would it?) This all was followed with Grunts and sighs from Raven. Suddenly Raven started to feel weird and she looked at Star and thought to herself " She looks so pretty, I wonder.." but Raven caught herself and sighed.

The almost exact thought ran through Star's mind….

For awhile it was quiet and uneasy between them…Then Raven decided that she would try and make a move. "Say Star…on my planet girls can like girls and guys can like guys…." "Yeah?" Star answers, "That happens on my planet too."

"Well, I….." Raven said as Starfire leaned in to kiss her, planting her lips against hers. As soon as she pulled away, Raven pounced on her, kissing her.

The two girls kissed and rolled around, falling off the couch.

They did this for two hours laughing and kissing.

Unfortunately, Ravens powers were released breaking small objects around the room, waking up the other titans. When the titans heard the commotion, they rushed downstairs, but seeing the girls made them go back upstairs.

All three boys were dumb-founded, Seeing the girls they liked kissing was mixed emotions for them. They couldn't decide if they were exited to see two girls kiss or disappointed that they might be lesbians. Beast boy laid in his bed thinking about the incident, he had never seen Raven so happy, he decided he would talk to her tomorrow, a strange thought crossed his mind before falling asleep…..How pretty star looked that night….

Sorry about the short-ness, I hope you like!!!!

Review si'l vous plait!

-RaNpHa-


End file.
